Full Moon
by MiekoHitachiin
Summary: WEREWOLF FANFIC! When a dangerous, dark, and mysterious vampire appears in Claire's small town, both she and her best friend Shane's lives are in jeopardy. But, there is another problem: Shane is a werewolf. i suck @ summaries. STORY IS BETTER
1. Preface

**Preface**

It was when I heard a loud hiss followed by a chorus of deep growls and snarls that I realized many things at once. I realized that Shane's pack was here, in wolf form, but not to carry out their original plan. I realized that the two shimmering objects were not safety-reflectors. I realized that the dark figure standing on my lawn, so close to my house, was not Shane. The two objects were extremely sharp fangs, and that dark figure was the vampire, smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok just to clear things up-- i posted this just for the sake of posting. dont care if i get reviews, ratings, etc. this was just an English project i had to do ((i got an A on it too.... who knows how.........)) so i really dont care if anyone even reads it. soo......... whatevs lol... (^^,) ! SM|LE! ~mollis~**

**i own these characters and story plot so DO NOT COPY!!!!!**

**1**

Shane and I had always been together ever since eighth grade. We were inseparable. We were both juniors in high school now, and he had been my best friend ever since. Others in school might consider us much closer than that, but we had never paid any attention to them at all. The reason for that was because we were so in sync with each other, almost like reading each others' thoughts, that it was like we had our own little world. Shane seemed to beam out happiness, so maybe that was why I had always felt drawn to him. Whatever the reason, we were always together, even though he was a huge, strong, powerful werewolf and I was a hugely clumsy oaf of a human.

I was sitting in my home in Lancaster, PA waiting for Shane to come over. He and his pack had been running all over the woods today trying to catch a dangerous newborn vampire that had been on a killing spree all over the small town. I knew that I shouldn't be worried because this had basically become the daily routine for Shane and his pack-eat, sleep, catch vampires, and sleep again- but it was just in my nature. Shane and his pack of werewolves including Mark, Kyle, Alex, and Tyler were all so strong and fearless that they pretty much got any vampire before anything serious could ever happen.

But this vampire was a newborn (a newly created vampire that went mad with thirst for blood and had brute strength and skill). It was that one fact that made the vampire so much more dangerous and harder for Shane's pack to destroy. I frantically hoped that Shane would make it back alive even though I knew that it was pretty much impossible for him not to. Werewolves were indestructible. Although, I remembered Shane telling me that some newborn vampires had enough strength to tear werewolves apart. This caused me to worry all over again. In a weak attempt to cover my fears momentarily, I tried to remember the time when Shane had told me that he was a werewolf.

------------

We were at the beach that Shane and I had spent so much time together during the summers from eighth grade until now. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. To make things worse, rain was exploding from the clouds and crashing down on the ground in what seemed like a mini hurricane. However, we had been having this weather a lot lately, so it was to be expected.

Shane had brought me here but he wouldn't tell me why. We were huddled up in my rusty, old red Toyota Corolla my parents had gotten me for my birthday present that year. I looked up at Shane and he had an expression on his face that I couldn't help but to flinch away from. There was an eerie silence as he glared at me with his dark brown eyes with hate and resentment... Finally, I broke the silence.

_"Why did you bring me here?" _I had asked Shane, frightened and confused. When he didn't respond, I repeated myself.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

Finally, after what seemed like days, he had answered me.

_"Claire I need to talk to you." _He had stared at me with the same expression of hate and resentment as he had before, but then it seemed as if his whole face was crushed with sadness. When I couldn't seem to find my voice, he continued.

_"Claire I've changed. I mean, REALLY changed." _He closed his eyes and sighed. When he said this, it looked like his face was crushed with grief for a split second, but he composed it so quickly that I thought that I must have just imagined it. Then I wondered what he could have possibly meant by saying that. What did he mean by 'changed'? Did he mean that he just changed the way he thought, the way he looked? Or did he mean something else? Something scarier.......

My mind had then flashed way back to a time when Shane and I were on the same beach. He had been telling me about his family and his ancestors. He had said that they came from a tribe. Sort of like a Native American tribe, but not exactly. He had said that legend said that his ancestors descended from wolves. Not just your average, ordinary wolf though. Something much more frightening. Something that could transform from a man to a wolf in a split second from just losing your temper. Something that was made specifically to destroy vampires. They were very dangerous creatures. He had called them werewolves. They were just legends, though. Nothing to worry about. Except..... Shane had also told me that once a person from this tribe transformed into a werewolf, they almost instantly became angry and resentful, mostly because of the monster they had become. I was informed that they could only make this transformation when they lost their temper. They started to shake, and once they couldn't control themselves any longer, they practically exploded from their skin and turned into a wolf.

I had shuddered as I thought of that because I thought of Shane's new, odd behavior and how it related to the werewolves from those legends. Could it really be possible that he was one himself? No. I couldn't let myself think that. His voice had suddenly brought me back to reality.

_"Claire- do you remember that day that we were on the beach and I told you about my ancestors?"_ I nodded slowly, not yet able to find my voice.

_"Do you remember all the stories?" _He had asked again, slightly accenting the 'all' in the sentence. I nodded again, hoping that even though it seemed stupid and impossible, he wouldn't confirm my newly formed suspicions of him being a werewolf. He hesitated and started to shake. With anger? With grief? I couldn't tell. I was slightly distracted by a beautiful moon slowly rising in the distance. It was glowing and beautiful.

_"Claire", _his voice brought me back to him once more. _"I- I am a werewolf." _I gasped, unable to hide my fear and shock.

I had been right. My new suspicions were correct and he was a werewolf. I started to hyperventilate. What did this mean? Would he hurt me? I felt like a was about to faint, but my thoughts were cut off when Shane let out a painful gasp. My eyes noticed that the moon was fully in the sky now, making the rocks on the beach glow in the moonlight. Then, as I watched in horror, Shane started to shake uncontrollably. He looked like he was mad at my reaction, almost hateful towards it, or toward himself… He gasped again and let out a loud yelp that sounded like a dog getting its paw stepped on. To my horror, he shuddered violently and there was a horrifying exploding sound mixed with a loud yelp of pain that sounded more like it came from a dog than a human. He seemed to vanish for a moment, and then, in his place, was an enormous black wolf the size of a horse.

**-------------**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok just to clear things up-- i posted this just for the sake of posting. dont care if i get reviews, ratings, etc. this was just an English project i had to do ((i got an A on it too.... who knows how.........)) so i really dont care if anyone even reads it. soo......... whatevs lol... (^^,) ! SM|LE! ~mollis~**

**i own these characters and story plot so DO NOT COPY!!!!!**

**1**

Shane and I had always been together ever since eighth grade. We were inseparable. We were both juniors in high school now, and he had been my best friend ever since. Others in school might consider us much closer than that, but we had never paid any attention to them at all. The reason for that was because we were so in sync with each other, almost like reading each others' thoughts, that it was like we had our own little world. Shane seemed to beam out happiness, so maybe that was why I had always felt drawn to him. Whatever the reason, we were always together, even though he was a huge, strong, powerful werewolf and I was a hugely clumsy oaf of a human.

I was sitting in my home in Lancaster, PA waiting for Shane to come over. He and his pack had been running all over the woods today trying to catch a dangerous newborn vampire that had been on a killing spree all over the small town. I knew that I shouldn't be worried because this had basically become the daily routine for Shane and his pack-eat, sleep, catch vampires, and sleep again- but it was just in my nature. Shane and his pack of werewolves including Mark, Kyle, Alex, and Tyler were all so strong and fearless that they pretty much got any vampire before anything serious could ever happen.

But this vampire was a newborn (a newly created vampire that went mad with thirst for blood and had brute strength and skill). It was that one fact that made the vampire so much more dangerous and harder for Shane's pack to destroy. I frantically hoped that Shane would make it back alive even though I knew that it was pretty much impossible for him not to. Werewolves were indestructible. Although, I remembered Shane telling me that some newborn vampires had enough strength to tear werewolves apart. This caused me to worry all over again. In a weak attempt to cover my fears momentarily, I tried to remember the time when Shane had told me that he was a werewolf.

------------

We were at the beach that Shane and I had spent so much time together during the summers from eighth grade until now. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. To make things worse, rain was exploding from the clouds and crashing down on the ground in what seemed like a mini hurricane. However, we had been having this weather a lot lately, so it was to be expected.

Shane had brought me here but he wouldn't tell me why. We were huddled up in my rusty, old red Toyota Corolla my parents had gotten me for my birthday present that year. I looked up at Shane and he had an expression on his face that I couldn't help but to flinch away from. There was an eerie silence as he glared at me with his dark brown eyes with hate and resentment... Finally, I broke the silence.

_"Why did you bring me here?" _I had asked Shane, frightened and confused. When he didn't respond, I repeated myself.

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

Finally, after what seemed like days, he had answered me.

_"Claire I need to talk to you." _He had stared at me with the same expression of hate and resentment as he had before, but then it seemed as if his whole face was crushed with sadness. When I couldn't seem to find my voice, he continued.

_"Claire I've changed. I mean, REALLY changed." _He closed his eyes and sighed. When he said this, it looked like his face was crushed with grief for a split second, but he composed it so quickly that I thought that I must have just imagined it. Then I wondered what he could have possibly meant by saying that. What did he mean by 'changed'? Did he mean that he just changed the way he thought, the way he looked? Or did he mean something else? Something scarier.......

My mind had then flashed way back to a time when Shane and I were on the same beach. He had been telling me about his family and his ancestors. He had said that they came from a tribe. Sort of like a Native American tribe, but not exactly. He had said that legend said that his ancestors descended from wolves. Not just your average, ordinary wolf though. Something much more frightening. Something that could transform from a man to a wolf in a split second from just losing your temper. Something that was made specifically to destroy vampires. They were very dangerous creatures. He had called them werewolves. They were just legends, though. Nothing to worry about. Except..... Shane had also told me that once a person from this tribe transformed into a werewolf, they almost instantly became angry and resentful, mostly because of the monster they had become. I was informed that they could only make this transformation when they lost their temper. They started to shake, and once they couldn't control themselves any longer, they practically exploded from their skin and turned into a wolf.

I had shuddered as I thought of that because I thought of Shane's new, odd behavior and how it related to the werewolves from those legends. Could it really be possible that he was one himself? No. I couldn't let myself think that. His voice had suddenly brought me back to reality.

_"Claire- do you remember that day that we were on the beach and I told you about my ancestors?"_ I nodded slowly, not yet able to find my voice.

_"Do you remember all the stories?" _He had asked again, slightly accenting the 'all' in the sentence. I nodded again, hoping that even though it seemed stupid and impossible, he wouldn't confirm my newly formed suspicions of him being a werewolf. He hesitated and started to shake. With anger? With grief? I couldn't tell. I was slightly distracted by a beautiful moon slowly rising in the distance. It was glowing and beautiful.

_"Claire", _his voice brought me back to him once more. _"I- I am a werewolf." _I gasped, unable to hide my fear and shock.

I had been right. My new suspicions were correct and he was a werewolf. I started to hyperventilate. What did this mean? Would he hurt me? I felt like a was about to faint, but my thoughts were cut off when Shane let out a painful gasp. My eyes noticed that the moon was fully in the sky now, making the rocks on the beach glow in the moonlight. Then, as I watched in horror, Shane started to shake uncontrollably. He looked like he was mad at my reaction, almost hateful towards it, or toward himself… He gasped again and let out a loud yelp that sounded like a dog getting its paw stepped on. To my horror, he shuddered violently and there was a horrifying exploding sound mixed with a loud yelp of pain that sounded more like it came from a dog than a human. He seemed to vanish for a moment, and then, in his place, was an enormous black wolf the size of a horse.

**-------------**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok just to clear things up-- i posted this just for the sake of posting. dont care if i get reviews, ratings, etc. this was just an English project i had to do ((i got an A on it too.... who knows how.........)) so i really dont care if anyone even reads it. soo......... whatevs lol... (^^,) ! SM|LE! ~mollis~**

**i own these characters and story plot so DO NOT COPY!!!!!**

**3**

I woke up with a start to hear my dad arguing with someone on the phone. He was Lancaster's top sheriff, and he was usually called in the middle of the night like this for some emergency somewhere. However, I had never heard my dad as worried before as he was now.

"So five more people were found dead in the woods, huh? Wow. This is serious." I heard him ask someone on the phone. Five people. Dead. I could be next. My feet started to wobble under me, but before I could allow myself to have another panic attack, I ran to the bathroom silently as to not let Bobby know I was awake and splashed cold water on my face. This helped me relax a little, but I was still nowhere near calm. Shane's pack needed to get this vampire, and they needed to get him soon. No matter what. Five more people were dead. Five innocent people. My body started to shake and convulse with sobs. I didn't want this vampire to get any more people. I didn't want it to get me. I had to call Shane and tell him.

I dialed his number and counted the number of times his phone would ring before he would actually pick it up.

_Ring………_

_Ring………._

_Ring………._

On the fourth ring he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Shane answered. He sounded groggy and dazed. I must have made him wake up. But I didn't care. I had to tell him.

"Shane? It's Claire. Listen, you have to go out with your pack right away and try to get this vampire. Five more people have been killed, Shane. Five people!" I started to go through a minor shock, so I had to calm myself down and take deep breaths.

"Five more people?" Shane asked. He sounded shocked and panicked. He didn't respond in what seemed to be hours, but finally, he spoke.

"Claire, I didn't want to have to tell you this. I never even dreamed of having to tell you this, but it got out of hand, and the pack and I can't keep doing this, and I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so sorry……" He kept rambling on about something I couldn't seem to grasp.

"Shane, what is it? What can't the pack keep doing? Why are you so sorry?" I got a little panicked. What had he been hiding from me?

"Claire, the pack and I can't get the vampire. He's too fast. Every time we get anywhere close to him, he smells us and runs away. Five people are dead…" He rambled on again, most likely thinking about what he and his pack could possibly do about this situation. Then he gasped.

"Wait- Claire, do you know what this means?" He asked me, sounding excited now rather than panicked. I became confused.

"No, but now is definitely not the time to be excited about anything, Shane. How can you possibly sound happy? This is serious. We could get killed!" I sucked in huge mouthfuls of air, trying to calm down.

"Relax, Claire. I've got a plan"

---------------


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok just to clear things up-- i posted this just for the sake of posting. dont care if i get reviews, ratings, etc. this was just an English project i had to do ((i got an A on it too.... who knows how.........)) so i really dont care if anyone even reads it. soo......... whatevs lol... (^^,) ! SM|LE! ~mollis~**

**i own these characters and story plot so DO NOT COPY!!!!!**

**4**

It was almost midnight. Shane had developed a plan. It was risky, but it just might work. He and his pack were going to attempt to corner the vampire in the town and kill him right then and there. However, they had to use something that would be sure to attract the vampire there. Of course, that something was me. Shane had concluded that the vampire was not only seeking to kill me because I knew too much about their kind, but because my blood drove him crazy. Certain vampires are drawn to certain smells, and my scent attracted the vampire.

The plan was to be carried out when there was a full moon. Coincidentally, tonight was the full moon. Ever since Shane had told me about his plan, I had just felt numb. I had been so panicked ever since I had learned that a vampire was stalking me to kill me, that now, after learning that I would be used as bait, I already felt like I was dead.

However, the numbness seemed to die away after I thought about everything that could go wrong with this plan. It was replaced with yet another cold, uncontrollable panic. What if Shane and his pack had successfully gotten the vampire into a trap in the town, but it caught on to what they were doing and it escaped? What if the leech didn't catch on to the plan, it fights with the pack, and because it is so strong, it kills them all? And worst of all, what if it gets me before this plan can even occur? What if it can already sense what is happening and it runs to my house and kills me in a matter of seconds?

I shuddered at that thought. Then, I realized that it was now midnight. As I went to look out the window to see if Shane and his pack had arrived. I noticed something big standing on my lawn, but it was so dark that I couldn't tell who, or what, it was. When I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see better through the darkness, I noticed two things gleaming in the moonlight. I couldn't tell what they were. They looked like two upside-down triangles. Was that Shane? Did he have some sort of safety-reflectors on so that a car wouldn't hit him in this darkness?

It was when I heard a faint hiss followed by a chorus of deep growls and snarls that I realized many things at once. I realized that Shane and his pack were here, in wolf form, but not to carry out the original plan. I realized that the two shimmering objects were not safety-reflectors. I realized that the dark figure standing on my lawn, so close to my house, was actually the vampire. Those two objects were extremely sharp fangs, and that dark figure was the vampire, smiling at me.

----------------


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok just to clear things up-- i posted this just for the sake of posting. dont care if i get reviews, ratings, etc. this was just an English project i had to do ((i got an A on it too.... who knows how.........)) so i really dont care if anyone even reads it. soo......... whatevs lol... (^^,) ! SM|LE! ~mollis~**

**i own these characters and story plot so DO NOT COPY!!!!!**

**5**

I stared, frozen in terror when I saw the vampire and werewolves facing each other, letting out an enormous explosion of snarls, hisses, and growls. They were getting ready to fight.

"NO!" I shrieked. "NO SHANE NO!" But he didn't listen to me. Apparently, neither did the vampire. Maybe he didn't feel like killing me, now that he realized that he could get lots more blood from the werewolves if he won the fight. This made my blood run cold.

"Shane, PLEASE! Don't do this! You can't win!" I gave one last, feeble attempt at getting Shane to stop his pack somehow from fighting with the vampire, but he ignored it. Then, as I watched in horror, the vampire let out a feral snarl, and lunged for Shane's neck. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Almost automatically, the rest of the pack had jumped into action. One of the wolves had the vampire pinned down easily, letting out a viscous growl. Another wolf had helped Shane up and they were both slashing out at the vampire with dagger-like claws. The last of the wolves were preparing to finish the vampire off. I remembered what Shane had told me long ago, on the same day he had told me that he was a werewolf.

_"It's actually pretty fun to kill vampires, Claire." _He had told me once, jokingly. _"All you have to do is rip them to sheds and burn them." _With that, he had started to laugh hysterically, but he was being serious about how to kill them.

I was abruptly brought back from my memories to the gruesome fight that was going on below my window from the howls and growls of the wolves. Suddenly, there was a metallic screeching and ripping sound. I looked down in dismay, afraid that I would see Shane or one of his pack members being ripped to shreds. However, the sight I saw was not one I expected. An enormous dark black wolf, which was definitely Shane, and a large brown wolf had the vampire between them. The vampire squirmed and writhed under the werewolves' holds, but it couldn't free itself. It snapped its sharp fangs and hissed ferociously, but that didn't stop Shane. In one swift movement, the large brown wolf put one huge paw on the vampire's chest and Shane lunged at the vampire's throat. In a matter of minutes, the vampire was ripped to shreds and was burning in a torrent of flames. Then, after one final shoot of the flames, relief suddenly flooded over me. I was safe, and so was Shane. The vampire was dead.

-----------------


End file.
